The British Are Coming!
by LadyTyrant
Summary: Jack, Elizabeth, Will and some others, end up in the home of an odd trio of siblings who own a fashion designing buisness. The one girl is quite the prankster and this group learns the hard way.Better then summary. Off movie storyline.


_I don not own Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Norrington, Tia Dalma, or Will. I do, however, own Jezebell, Orion, Gabriel and this plot line._

_This is little off the story line of the movies and I know that so please read on. Also, please Rate and Review._

* * *

Jack was the first to hit the hard granite tiles. Next was Gibbs who landed with a loud "oof". The rest followed, unknowingly using the first two as landing pads. They lay there in a distinctly undignified heap until Norrington heard footsteps. They all bolted to their feet and brushed themselves off.

Moments later, a pair of men rounded the corner. Both had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. One was about two inches shorter then the other, but both had the same tanned complexion and strong build. They stopped and stared incredulously at the mismatched group. They looked at each other, then back at the intruders.

"What are you doing in those clothes?" the shorter one asked, eyeing their attire curiously.

The taller one snorted. "More importantly, what are you doing in our house?"

"Yeah," said the shorter one. "but look at those clothes, they're vintage!" Norrington looked down at his uniform. It wasn't vintage. It was the newest uniform! There was nothing _vintage_ about it!

The taller man sighed and looked at the other. "Yes brother, I do agree that the design of their clothes makes it look like they walked off the set of an eighteenth century pirate flick, but I'm far more concerned with why they are in our house." He looked at them. "Why _are _you in our house?"

Jack stepped forward and said "This ain't your house, mate. This is a governor's mansion." He said waving his hand to include the high ceiling, expensive rugs and other such fineries.

"No, it's not. This is our house and your aren't doing much of a job explaining yourselves." The taller said watching them calmly. Jack opened his mouth but shut it when Elizabeth kicked him in the knee.

Norrington took this chance to step forward; diplomacy was probably the best way to what was going on. "My apologies for our intrusion. We however don't know where we are or how we got here. Could you possibly help us?" The taller male arched one eyebrow.

"You're in Taos, New Mexico, USA. I do not, however, know how you got here." At this point Tia Dalma stepped forward.

"I may be able to help here." She said. All eyes were instantly riveted on her. "You see, Jackie here, had just acquired the treasure of time, when the Commodore came up upon him in one of his usual attempts to capture Jack. I, who told Jack of this treasure, was just coming up on him to warn him not to open the chest unless the top showed the present year. I didn't get there in time but was close enough to be affected by what I believe was a time warp. Jack," she said turning to the captain, "What numbers were there on the top of the chest when you opened it?"

Jack thought for a moment, " it said "two-zero-zero-seven" he looked up. "Does that help?"

"Well, the year is 2007." The shorter man spoke thoughtfully.

"That may be why we are here." Tia Dalma murmured watching the brothers for a response.

"It does." The taller one mused. "but why did you end up in our house I mean there are so many other places you could have-" He was cut off by Jack who was staring at a painting on the wall.

"That's my ship, that is." He said pointing at the picture. This declaration had everyone leaning forward to look.

"He's right!" Gibbs exclaimed. "That's The Black Pearl!" The moment the brothers heard that, they both paled.

"You're joking. Right?" The shorter one asked imploringly. When Gibbs shook his head, he looked at his brother. "This is too weird for words."

"For once, I agree." The taller murmured, before looking at the group who were all starting at him with varying expressions of curiosity. "You see, when we first acquired this painting, our little sister said the boat should be called…should be called The Black Pearl." This proclamation was meet by dead silence.

Will chose to break the silence by asking, "You have a younger sister?" Both men nodded.

"Who, speaking of her, will be coming home soon. So we should um, clean you up." The taller twin mumbled looking over their various states of clothing.

"What?" asked Jack, "Are we staying here?"

The shorter twin took this chance to interject. "Yes you are. You don't know anything about this time, and don't have anywhere else to go. And I want to get a closer look at your clothes!" He received weird looks until Norringtom spoke.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Commodore James Norrington, this young lady is Elizabeth Swa- I mean Turner, this is her husband William Turner, I believe this is Tia Dalma, this is Mr. Gibbs, and this is Jack Sparrow." He said gesturing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you." said the taller of the two brothers. "I'm Orion, and this is my younger brother Gabriel. And now, if you would be so kind as to follow us, we'll get you cleaned up…" He turned, and led the entire group through the vast mansion.

Twenty-five minutes later, the front door opened and a woman with dark brown, waist length hair walked in. Her dark green eyes widened and she dropped her brief case, when she noted the sight before her.

Jack was standing there, wearing nothing more then a pair of dark blue boxers, with chicks on them, and his hat. He was covered in soap suds. Jack saw her standing there and blinked before smirking at her, opening his moth to say something but she cut him off.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she snarled at him. He opened his mouth to reply but then she caught sight of the hallway he had come done and twitched. "I just mopped this hall this morning! You idiot, you'll be cleaning that as soon as…as soon as you get dressed…" Her shouts trailed of when she realized just what an absurd picture this made. She was standing there in a neat black pants suit, staring at some one who looked as if he had just walked out of a pirate movie, been stripped, dumped in dish water, and had ran off, grabbing the first thing he found to put on. The funny thing was, she wasn't that far from the truth.

Twenty minutes earlier, after telling Tia Dalma and Elizabeth that they could bathe and change into new clothes when their sister arrived, the men retreated to a rather large bathroom. Norrington promptly sided with Orion and Gabriel on the subject of baths. Will did not mind in the least and had been able to convince Gibbs to agree. Jack however was a different matter. He refused point blank to even strip, especially after the brothers had brought in, what they considered, normal clothes. In the end Norrington had managed to grab Jack, strip him, and, while Gabriel was cooing over his clothes, toss Jack into the bath. Jack had surfaced, and shot out of the water grabbing the first thing he saw on the pile of 'normal' clothes and ran out the door. He had been hiding until the woman walked in.

Having heard the woman's shouts, Orion and Norrington came running up. Seeing Jack and his sister, who looked unsure whether she should be furious, embarrassed, or if she should burst out laughing, Orion couldn't help but wince. His sister saw him and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Would you care to explain?" she hissed, having, obviously, chosen to be furious.

"I can." Orion stated. "But first let me get Jack dressed." And without waiting for a reply, he and Norrington each grabbed one of Jack's arms and frog-marched him back down the hallway to the bathroom.

When Orion and Norrington returned, the woman was sitting in an armchair in the living room where Elizabeth and Tia Dalma were waiting. Gabriel proceeded to relay the story to her. Once he was done, he turned to the rest of the group, and said,"This is our little sister, Jezebell."

Orion sent a furtive glance at his sister, "You aren't going to go ballistic are you?"

"No, as long as boxer boy mops up the soap in the hallway." And with that, she proceeded to force and supervise Jack's cleaning of the hall.

That was the first impression they got from that odd trio of siblings. Soon they learned more about all three.

Orion was the oldest at twenty-seven. He was the CEO of the business, fashion design, their parents had owned and now they owned. He was very level headed and was often the one to make the most practical choice, of the three. He was good-natured and was often found carrying a notebook, in which he wrote anything he deemed worth remembering. Jezebell called him Fuzzy, a name he didn't allow any but her to call him.

Next, Gabriel. He was two years younger then Orion, making him twenty-five. He was the designer for the company and never went anywhere without his sketchbook and camera. He was always in a good mood like his brother, unless it was before nine o'clock in the morning. He liked talking to all of the new group about what they wore back home, in their time. Everyone called him Gabe.

Finally, Jezebell. She was the baby of the trio at twenty-one. She was in charge of the finances and public relations of their business. She was an odd one, who could go from snarling to smiling in less then two seconds. She was generally called Jezie, unless she had made her brothers annoyed, again. This happened rarely since they both adored her and rarely scolded her for anything. This was also probably because she had a very short temper. The entire group learned a little too late that she was quite the prankster. They had to learn the hard way.

Jezie, had made it a ritual to wake Gibbs up with two buckets of ice cold water every morning at seven o'clock. She made it a habit to come up behind Jack (whom she was still calling boxer boy) and fire an air pistol. Jack always jumped, and started giving orders to a not-present crew, sure it was cannon fire. Will was continually getting hung upside down by one or both feet, when he wasn't paying attention where he was walking. Tia Dalma had earned her respect by stopping a bucket of water two feet above her head. And Elizabeth had started helping her. Norrington, however, had managed to avoid every prank she had pulled so far. Sometimes he would simply take a step to one side, or he might turn and look at her, just as she was about to set something off. Jezie generally stopped what she was going since he did look rather imposing, because he still wore his jacket, hat, and wig.

_Elizabeth sighed and turned away from the window. They had yet to figure out how to return to their own time, so they were stuck for the time being. Having spent so long on the seas with daily cannon fire and life threatening situations, she was finding life in this house rather dull._

_She turned when she heard boots thudding across the tile floor. In shot Jezie, moving as silently as always. She wore the Comodore's hat, set at a jaunty angle, on her head. That made Elizabeth sure that the boots were Norrington's. _

_Jezzie skidded around another corner into yet another hallway, and out of the living room Elizabeth stood in. She then stopped and stuck her head around the corner to see how close the Commodore was. Seeing he was less then ten feet behind her, she took off again, screaming, "The British are coming! The British are coming!" Elizabeth watched Norrinton rocket through the living room and into the other hallway. Soon the two were out of sight._

_She shook her head and turned back to the window. Maybe dull wasn't the word…_


End file.
